Last Night
by bucktooth22
Summary: Derek is injured and sleeping in Stiles's bed. fluffy sterek ensues. twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles was single, and his romantic interest was single too, and the same romantic interest was at his house. Derek was asleep in Stiles's bed, a deep gash in his side and an attire roll of bandages concealing said injury. Stiles was in the living room with the lights off and the curtains drawn shutting out the cool moonlight leaving only the TV light to illuminate Stiles. He was playing his scariest game, the controller in his hand buzzed occasionally, making him jump. A noise from upstairs nearly made him scream but he swallowed the terror filled shriek, not wanting to wake his sleeping love interest. Deciding to go check on the noise, Stiles paused his game and went to inspect, stubbing his toes in the dark as he fumbled along. When he finally got to his bedroom where Derek was sleeping he didn't see anyone in the bed. Stiles went over and dropped a frustrated hand on what he thought was just pillows. When the lumps under the blanket grunted Stiles realized that Derek had gotten under the blanket. Which was weird because he was a werewolf. Anyway, Derek's eyes opened and looked at Stiles angrily. "What?" Derek growled looking around as if searching for some threat that might exist. He sniffed warily before growling when Stiles climbed into bed with him.

"I was playing a scary game and I heard something so I came here to check on you." Stiles said. Derek looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out what the noise had been.

"I got under the blanket." Derek offered.

"That must have been it." Stiles said softly.

"So why are you in bed with me?" Derek asked as he put an arm over Stiles and pulled him closer.

"Because I was scared. And hey, it's my bed!" Stiles huffed.

"Because of a game?" Derek asked chuckling.

"Well why are you under the blanket?" Stiles asked pouting.

"Because it smells like you." Derek said casually. Stiles blushed but said nothing. "You know what else smells like you." Derek asked his breath hot on Stiles's neck.

"W-wh-what?" Stiles fumbled for words.

"You." Derek said as he buried his nose in Stiles's hair.

"Derek-" Stiles was trying to bring reason into the situation. Derek was injured, he was half asleep, clearly he didn't know what he was saying. Or doing. And he definitely didn't know what he was doing was affecting Stiles in any way.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek whispered and with that, nose in Stiles's hand, arm secured tightly around Stiles, Derek fell asleep. Stiles relaxed, surely when Derek woke up, everything would be explained, clarified, and they would never talk of this again. And that may not be exactly what Stiles wanted, but things would be normal. Stiles wasn't the kind of guy who got what he wanted anyway. His eyes slid shut as he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles woke the next morning when his blanket suddenly left. Groaning and opening his eyes he saw Derek had just crawled out of bed. Derek was not a blanket. He was warm, and had been very blanket like, but he was too sexy to be a blanket. Derek's eyes looked back at Stiles as his hand went to his side where his injury had nearly finished healing completely.

"Gmorning." Stiles mumbled.

"Yeah." Derek said looking away.

"So we just going to pretend last night didn't happen?" Stiles asked.

"Why?" Derek asked frowning.

"I just figured-" Stiles trailed off at the look Derek was giving him. Fierce and angry and frustrated, Derek's hands twitched at his sides before in a sudden and only a little bit frightening lunge Derek was once again radiating warmth against Stiles. Only it was Derek's face, pressed very close to Stiles. But, of course, Stiles reacted badly to the sudden lunge by jumping back. Well it wasn't really a jump as he was half lying down and he didn't get far because his bed was against the wall and there was a loud thud when Stiles's head cracked his head against the wall. Derek's warm hand slid between Stiles's whiplashed neck and the cool wall before his lips slowly descended on Stiles's. Stiles wasn't sure if it was brain damage or just shock but he froze, not knowing what to do. Derek moved back, his nails running softly along Stiles's neck as it too moved away.

"You ok?" Derek asked as he turned Stiles's head to see if his brain was leaking out the back.

"Kiss-" Stiles mumbled as his fingers brushed against his lips.

"Is your brain still working?" Derek asked gruffly looking into Stiles's dazed eyes.

"Kiss me again." Stiles smiled like an idiot. Derek looked like he was sure Stiles's brain had leaked out. He looked like he was about to suggest hospitalization but Stiles pushed his abused head forward and kissed Derek firmly. Derek's eyes slid shut and his hands began dragging Stiles's shirt up, only breaking the kiss for an instant to yank the offending garment over the boy's head. He lowered Stiles to the bed, pressing himself down on top of Stiles as he felt Stiles's mouth move from his mouth to his jaw line and down to his neck.

"Slow down." Derek growled when Stiles's hands began to wander lower. Stiles made a keening pouting noise but Derek took Stiles's slim wrists and pinned them together above the boy's head. "Take it slow." Derek grumbled as Stiles's mouth resumed its exploring. Derek captured the boy's lips once more. "I just don't want your brain to explode." Derek chuckled as Stiles began squirming. "Do you still want to pretend last night didn't happen?" Derek asked as he sat back, releasing Stiles's hands and standing.

"W-what?" Stiles fumbled as he looked up at Derek pitifully.

"Do you still want to pretend last night didn't happen?" Derek asked.

"I never-" Stiles mumbled. "No." Stiles said.

"Good." Derek smirked as he left the room.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled as he flopped back onto the pillows with a smile. "Good."


End file.
